black_firefandomcom-20200216-history
The History of Sigil
A Brief Chronicle of the Major Events of Cyridan The Age Before Doria * Approx 14 billion BD: The Greater Plane of Astralis is born. * Approx 10 billion BD: The Plane of Sigil begins to form. * Approx 7 billion BD: The star Cyridie explodes into life. * Approx 6 billion BD: The Disk of Cyridie begins to form. * Approx 4 billion BD: The sphere that will one day be known as Cyridan is formed. * Approx 3 billion BD: Biological life first develops on Cyridan. * Approx 65 million BD: The Titanic Shapers arrive on and begin to order Cyridan. The Reign of the Titans begins. * Approx 62 million BD: The Titanic Shapers develop the Progenitus race as laborers. * Approx 45 million BD: The Titanic Shapers depart Sigil. Progenitus stewardship of Sigil begins. * Approx 20 million BD: The Progenitus develop into two races: the Dragon and the Aboleth. The two races quickly begin a war of attrition against one another. * Approx 15 million BD: The War of the Progenitors erupts. The Dragons devastate the Aboleth population, forcing the species to near-extinction. Following their victory, the Dragons enters into a hibernation state to recover their losses.The remaining Aboleth flee beneath the surface of Cyridan and begin advanced genetic manipulation on the basic lifeforms of Cyridan. * Approx 200,000 BD: The first anatomically modern Monstrous Humanoids arise in Cyridan, as a result of Aboleth manipulation. * Approx 150,000 BD: The first Dryads emerge from the forests of Doria. The first Mycelans emerge from the swamps of Orcia. * Approx 32,000 BD: The first social groups develop among the Monstrous Humanoids. * Approx 25,000 BD: The Sarpa Samrajya Empire of the Ophidians is established in Orcia. The Makura Rajyaharu Empire of the Araneans is established in Arthesia. * Approx 12,000 BD: The War of the Spider and the Snake erupt in central Doria. * 11,359 BD: The Arcanus collapses and forms The Nebulous Warp. The Fae Exodus from Arcanus begins. * 10,872 BD: The Fey invaders begin conflict with both the Sarpa Samrajya Empire and the Makura Rajyaharu Empire. * 10,114 BD: The Sarpa Samrajya Empire and the Makura Rajyaharu Empire are defeated by the Fey invaders. The remnants of the Ophidians and the Araneans scatter into smaller isolated groups. * 9736 BD: The Empire of Teillyen is established. * 5014 BD: The Dragons awaken from their hibernation and discover the Fey. The Draconus War begin. * 4821 BD: In an attempt to destroy the Fey strongholds, the Divisus Ocean is formed by the Dragons. In retaliation, Vaenialle Vuarshuas, the Second Emperor of Teillyen forges the Dragon Orbs, powerful devices capable of controlling Dragons. * 4398 BD: The Draconus War end in an armistice. The Fey forsake Doria for Teillyan. The Dragons return to hibernation. * 3844 BD: Nabee the Wise, vizier to the Third Emperor of Teillyen, Vaenaurre Vuarshuas, is exiled for sedation against the empire. The Rakshasa abandon the empire and settle in Doria, violating the term of the Draconus War armistice. * 3535 BD: The Raksasha establish The Hathi Ka Rajya in central Doria. Inspired the Rakshasa, the Centaur, Maenads, Satyrs, Sprites abandon the empire for Doria. * 3273 BD: The Centaur establish the Clanholds of Kentavros in Doria, Ippeas in Arthesia, and Toxotis in Orcia. * 2996 BD: The Fae Schism War begins. * 2617 BD: The Dwarves forsake the Empire of Teillyen, and establish The Celestial Empire of Atarashin. * 2609 BD: The Gnomes establish The Collective of Gnomuregnum and quickly declare their neutrality in the conflict. * 2265 BD: In an unintentional coordinated attack, the Elves summon a devastating earthquake to destablize Atarashin while the Rakshasa conjure a massive storm to sink their navy. These two simultaneous attacks destroy the continent of Atarashin and forming the island chains of Hisen, Mushin, and Ryusan. The Dwarves forsake the conflict and focus their efforts on rebuilding their empire. * 2173 BD: In a desperate attempt to endure the conflict, Vaenauthas Vuarshaus, Fourth Emperor of Teillyen summons the Beast of Ten Thousand Maws against the Rakshasa. The Hathi Ka Rajya of the Rakshasa is devastated be not defeated. * 2008 BD: The Fae Schism War end in an armistice. The Kingdoms of Haellyen and Lhellyen are established as part of the armistice. For his transgression, Vaenauthas Vuarshaus commits ritual suicide, ending the Vaurshaus Dynasty. * 584 BD: The Terran Exodus from the Distant Land begin. The Terrans arrive on western coast of Doria and begin expanding west. * 583 BD: The Orc Exodus of the Distant Land begin. The Orcs arrive on eastern coast of Orcia and begin expanding east. * 477 BD: The Orcs and Terrans first encounter each other near the Honor's End Mountains. The Honor War begins. * 441 BD: The first murder attributed to Black, the cambion, is committed in what is now Thanidoria. * 431 BD: The Prophet Ibn Rushd unites the northern tribes of Arthesia. The Empire of Sopha is established in Kemet Isas. * 328 BD: The Empire of Sopha conquers southern Doria, or what is now Duergia, Mithidoria, River Kingdoms, Sulinor, and Thanidor. * 329 BD: The remnants of The Hathi Ka Rajya negotiate a peace with the Empire of Sopha. * 77 BD: Raqiq is born in Kemet Isas. * 69 BD: Velos d'Ach is born in Kemet Isas. * 61 BD: Raqiq is chosen be prophecy and named Duathotep II, the Pharaoh King of Sopha. * 46 BD: Korrin the Conqueror is born in the Jotenheimr Lowlands. * 42 BD: Duathotep II announces that he has "cured death" and proclaims himself the God Pharaoh El Seid. * 41 BD: Velos d'Ach slays the God Pharaoh El Seid. The Empire of the Sopha falls into civil war. * 37 BD: The House of Sulin, a powerful merchant family for Kemet Isas, rally the unites of southern Doria, secede from the Empire of Sopha, and establish the Empire of Sulinor. * 35 BD: Khopesh General Sethi d'Isad, in a attempt to unify his people, raises the previous Philosopher Kings of Sopha and establishes a new dynasty in Kemet Isas. For his efforts, Sethi d'Isad is named Khopesh King of Deathless Sopha. * 28 BD: Korrin the Conqueror defeats his father, Uthur da'Kjor, in a duel, thereby unifying the tribes of the Jotenheimr Lowlands under his rule. The Kingdom of Doria is established. * 25 BD: Korrin the Conqueror defeats the Cosass tribes of Hunidor. * 20 BD: The forces of Sulinor and Doria clash. The Blood Wars begin. * 14 BD: Korrin the Conqueror enters into an alliance with Sethi d'Isad against Sulinor. The Empire of Sopha is renamed Isador as a sign of loyalty between the two peoples. * 1 BD: The forces of Sulinor surrenders to Korrin the Conqueror. The Empire of Sulinor is dismantled. The Blood Wars end. The Age of Imperial Doria * 1 ID: Korrin the Conqueror reorganized his kingdom into The Empire of Doria. The Kingdoms of Thanidor, Sulinor, Mithidor, Goridor, Koridor, Prothidor, Lhelidor, and Hunidor are established. * 35 ID: Korrin the Conqueror dies. * 42 ID: The Insula Mysticum de Arcanorum is established. * 127 ID: The last known Dragon is slain. * 268 ID: The Empire of Doria invades the Empire of Teillyen. The War of the Golden Orchard begins. * 339 ID: Droa Laulthe Laetherial summons the Beast of Ten Thousand Maws and is exiled to the Underdark following its defeat. The War of the Golden Orchard ends. * 340 ID: Emperor Mhureilen Elphenien seals the Golden Orchard of Teillyen and dissolves the Empire of Teillyen. The Kingdoms of Faellyen, Foellyen, and Fryllyen are established. * 1151 ID: The Honor War ends. The Kingdoms of Kar'mak and Thuun'gar are established. * 1281 ID: Esson is established. * 1609 ID: The Djinn Rebellion begins in Foellyen. General-Queen Vehaeles Voltaenus is slain. * 1736 ID: Emperor Micheav d'Dorian IV dies without a legitimate heir. Mordrue su'Nuevaine, the Black Sovereign, claims stewardship of the Empire until an heir is named. The Reign of the Black Sovereign begins. * 1737 ID: The Usurper's War begins. * 1743 ID: The Empire of Doria invades Faellyen. Druid-King Raendaer Rhossolaes is slain without an heir, ending the Rhossolaes dynasty of Faellyen. * 1788 ID: The Djinn Rebellion ends. The Sultany of Apa-dhan al'Pezhman is established. * 1789 ID: The War of the Six Houses begins in Foellyen. General-Queen Vehaene Voltaenus and her heirs are slain, ending the Voltaenus dynasty. * 1813 ID: Lynassieth Lebanor brokers a deal with Caliseaean the Jade Jackel for military support. The Lebanor dynasty is established. The War of Six Houses ends. * 1827 ID: Black, the now self-styled God of Killers, is forcibly bound to House Lebanor. * 1860 ID: Faralnin Faelcree slays the Black Sovereign. The Usurper's War ends. * 1861 ID: Faralnin Faelcree is named Druid-King of Faellyen. The Faelcree Dynasty is established. * 1873 ID: The Long War begins. * 1875 ID: Fazumar Forlorn and Morgran Ashbeard arrive on Cyridan. * 1947 ID: The Ironborn are created. * 1949 ID: Ironborn are first used in combat. * 2006 ID: Lylleanor and Lamruil Lebanor are born in Foellyen. * 2070 ID: Fazumar Faelcree is born in secret in Faellyen. Imowyn Imoniel ith'Faelcree, Queen-consort of Faellyen, dies in childbirth. * 2100 ID: Morgran Burningaxe is born in Hisen. * 2101 ID: Thymoménos is born in Kentavros. * 2117 ID: The Brewer Clan of Hisen establishes the Colony of Mortorhelm off the coast of Esson. * 2138 ID: The Colony of Mortorhelm is razed. * 2139 ID: Lussani Sirdach is born in Esson. * 2142 ID: Vradash Spellstorm is born in Kar'mak, only to be kidnapped and transformed into a changeling by Azaialas. Ilana Wildsea, Shield-Queen of Kar'mak, is slain while protecting her child. * 2143 ID: Vradash Spellstorm is sold to Thrulgod Academy of Magic under the name "Frak". * 2144 ID: Zangora Broken Arrow is born in Mithidor. * 2156 ID: Druid-King Faralnin Faelcree is assassinated without a legitimate heir. * 2158 ID: The Day of Agony destroys the eastern half of Prothidor. Active combat ceases. * 2160 ID: The Treaty of Reignhold is signed. Ironborn are declared sentient beings. The Long War ends. * 2161 ID: Gearhaven is established. * 2163 ID: El Seid, the Philosopher God, is reborn. Aelius attacks Hisen and is slain. The gods cease active communication with their priests. Several nations march on the Burning Sea during the War That Never Was. Category:History